Love Times Five
by Lavenian
Summary: (modern!AU) The longest Jelsa one-shot ever conceived. We observe the love-life of two Snow Angels in five sequences of affection. (Don't forget the tissues) Dedicated to Yamakiri, SaturnXK and others.


**Young Love**

**Jack – Age 9 : Elsa – Age 8**

Anna was excited.

It was Halloween, and Anna had spent the previous month getting herself ready. She had picked out her costume, going through all the trouble of making her own custom-made Sofia the First outfit, and a specially made golden (actually painted, but her parents weren't going to tell her that) jack-o-lantern bucket for candy.

Nothing could spoil Halloween, well, except maybe her sister, Elsa.

Elsa locked herself up in her room, but it wasn't so she could shut herself in, it was to keep that _boy_ out.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, banging on her sister's door, "Come on! You can't shut yourself in your room like this, you promised to come with me for trick-or-treating tonight!"

Elsa wanted to go with Anna, she too had a costume and everything planned, but she was scared. Scared because of a certain _somebody_ who was out there waiting to make her life miserable.

A softer knock and the gentle voice of her mother asked through the door, "Elsa, honey, please come out."

"No!" she shouted, "_He's_ going to pick on me!"

Her mother sighed, "Elsa, who are you talking about?"

No response.

Left with no choice, the mother grabbed a ring of keys and unlocked the door to Elsa's room.

"Elsa?"

"I don't want to go, Mom, because _he'll_ be there."

"Who will be there?" She asked, sitting by Elsa on the bed.

"You know... _him_."

"I don't-" suddenly, an idea popped in her head, "Oh... you mean Jack?"

"Don't say his name!"

Jackson Overland Frost, the bane of Elsa's existence. Ever since she and the family moved to Burgess, she's had nothing but trouble from that boy.

"Elsa, come on, we've gone over this many times now."

"No, I'm not going out there, not while that... that... _villain_ is out there."

"Elsa, he's just a boy."

"He's a bully!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Come on, sis," Anna said sitting next to their mother, across from Elsa, "He's not that bad."

"That's because he never picks on you, Anna!"

"But he really is nice!" Anna protested, "Once you get to know him."

"I don't want to know him."

"Girls, please!" Their mother interjected before her two little ones' argument got out of hand, "Anna, please wait out in the car with your father. I'll be with you in a sec, after I speak with Elsa."

Anna sighed, "Okay, mom."

As soon as her younger one was out, she turned her attention to Elsa, "Now, Elsa, as I said, we've gone over this many times, but you can't keep hiding from Jack."

"But he'll pick on me," Elsa pouted, "He always picks on me, but never Anna. He calls me a crybaby, he shoves my books on the floor at school, he gets me in trouble with the teacher..."

She brought one hand around her young one, "Elsa, you know he doesn't mean any of that."

"Yes he does! He's a monster out to get me!"

"Oh Elsa, he's just a boy, and you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Well... I think..." she took a deep breath, "...He likes you."

Elsa stared wide-eyed in disbelief, "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it, he's best friends with your sister and everybody else but you, he picks on you and gets you into all sorts of trouble, but I think deep down he's really looking out for you."

Elsa's jaw slacked by the corner of her mouth, "Are you kidding me, mom? There's no way..."

The mother shook her head, "Oh yes, there is. You see, honey, little boys are very... complex about their emotions, especially to girls. When boys interact with girls they like, especially when it's a girl their own age, they act different around them, usually like a bully. I think, Elsa, that he's trying to get your attention."

Elsa huffed, "Well he got it, all right, but I still think he's a total jerk."

"All the same, I think you shouldn't leave yourself out of Halloween just because you're afraid of Jack."

Elsa sighed, "I guess... I do want to go out tonight."

"Tell you what, Elsa, I'll make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"If you meet Jack tonight and if you can prove to me he's a real jerk, then you get to have all the chocolate you want for the next week."

Elsa perked at the sound of chocolate, "Well, I guess..."

"Good..." then she put on a smug grin, "...but if I'm right and he likes you, then you have to promise to kiss him on the cheek."

Elsa looked up, positively shocked, "Mom!"

"...And do Anna's chores for a week, think you have what it takes, Elsa?"

"But mom..." she sighed, she really did want those chocolates, "Fine, I'll prove it to you!"

Elsa thought it would be easy, she was sure Jack hated her, and she was going to prove it.

* * *

So far, no sign of Jack, just two sisters in Sofia the First outfits and their father strolling down the neighborhood with other kids dressed in fancy and maybe quirky costumes, Elsa maintained vigilance for any sign of _he who must not be named_.

The family moved into the park where a bunch of kids were playing and eating their goodies. Anna saw an ice cream truck drive into one of the lanes and asked for some.

Elsa stayed at a nearby bench while her father and sister went to get some ice cream.

"Where is he? I'll never get the chocolates at this rate..."

Elsa strolled up and down the vicinity trying to catch a glimpse of him, but no such luck came her way; sighing, she reached into her bag to get a piece of candy, only to feel nothing.

"What the-" Elsa peered inside and saw that all of her hard-earned candy was lost to a little hole in the bag.

"No... no..." Elsa slumped back on the bench, misery etched over her face. Jack didn't show up, yet somehow, her Halloween was ruined.

She brought her knees up to her face and buried herself in them. She expected to be left alone, but was stirred from her stupor by an all too familiar voice, "Hey, crybaby."

Elsa looked up and saw a face she was hoping wouldn't come to rain on her already soggy parade.

Jackson Overland Frost, dressed in the outfit of the Silver Megaforce Power Ranger, sans the helmet.

"Jack... what are you doing here?"

Jack laughed as though the answer was obvious, which it was, "I decided to enjoy my candy here in the park. I'm guessing you're here for the same reason?"

"I wish," she showed him the empty bag with the hole on the bottom, "I lost all of mine."

She expected Jack to laugh, to call her a stupid idiot for losing all her candy. He sat up next to her, setting his own bag of candy between them; Elsa expected him to tease her all night. To her surprise, he began plucking out some of his own candy, filling a separate bag he brought just in case a hole ripped from his other one.

He snatched Elsa's bag and presented her with his own bag full of goodies, a wry smile about his face. Elsa was genuinely confused now, Jack was not acting the way she expected him to.

"Here, take it." He said, handing her the bag of goods.

Puzzled, Elsa asked the question swirling in her mind as Jack seemingly did the unthinkable – act nice towards her.

"Jack, is this some kind of game?"

It was his turn to look confused, "What?"

"Why are you suddenly giving me some of your candy?"

He shrugged, "Isn't it obvious? I'm giving you some of my candy, since you clearly lost all of yours."

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed into one of annoyance, "Are you trying to say I'm irresponsible?"

"What? No! Jeez, what's the matter with you, Elsa?"

"Or maybe there's some kind of rubber creep like a snake or a rat in here," Elsa began rummaging through the bag, looking for something out of the ordinary, but nada.

"Elsa, I'm not trying to pick on you!"

That did it, a simple string of words Elsa never even so much as conceived would possibly apply for Jack, but it was, the day finally came: Jack wasn't picking on her.

"Jeez, you try to do something nice for someone and all you get is the cold shoulder." Jack muttered.

Did Elsa hear that right? Jack was actually being nice to her? No, that can't be, she's hearing things. The distress of losing her candy must have addled her brain; no, that thought seems just as implausible.

But if he was being nice to her, then that means...

_Oh snap_

"Um, thank you."

Jack departed soon thereafter, no teasing, no pranks, no witty punchlines whatsoever. He just gave her his candy and trotted on his way; for any normal person in a normal situation, Elsa would have simply smiled and thanked her lucky stars. But to Elsa, this was not a normal situation, this was _Jackson Overland Frost_, the bane of her existence, the bully who haunted her every step, the salt of her earth... And he did something nice for her.

Then her thoughts drifted to what her mother made her promise; she blushed a hot iron red, maybe she should just keep quiet and say otherwise. She'll just fib to her mom and get the chocolates, so it's a win-win, right?

Not if Anna, who was asked by their mother to spy on Elsa and make sure she kept on her promise, had anything to say about it.

The allure of someone else doing your chores for free was a sweet deal, after all.

* * *

The next day was filled with unexpected surprises.

For Anna and her mother, it was a delightful surprise.

For Elsa, it was like a nightmare coming to life.

For Jack, he was simply none the wiser.

Anna had tattled on Elsa, and when the elder sibling figured out how Anna had essentially left her out to dry, Elsa was forced to wait in the living room, feeling the weight of the end times upon her dainty shoulders.

A sound of a doorbell was sounded, and Elsa's mother stood up to go get the door, standing in front of her was Jack and his mother.

When they first arrived in Burgess, Jack and Elsa's mothers became fast friends, working together as partners at the local ice cream shop. It seemed only natural that their children would become friends, so far only one, Anna, actually did, Elsa ended up getting attention of the wrong kind from Mrs. Frost's son.

(Or so she thinks)

Their mothers went to the kitchen to fix themselves a snack and talk about the latest gossip, leaving Elsa, Anna and Jack along in the living room.

There was no way in the high heavens Elsa was going to give Jack a smooch.

Anna wasn't going to leave until she did just that, Elsa was always trying to act like the mature, upstanding sibling, even though her parents never demanded nor expected her to. For her to break a promise to her mother, especially at such an impressionable age, was something Elsa took with a grave seriousness that seems silly to adults.

As for Jack, who was usually on top of the situation, he just looked about with an awkward, blank stare at the unspoken conversation Elsa and her sister were having across from him. His mother, who was privy to what was really happening, decided to play along and amuse herself to her friend's little game and see how her prepubescent gremlin Jack would react to all of this, hoping against hope that Jack would "man up" and stop being such a little jackass to Elsa.

Back to the sisters, Elsa stood up, walked over to Anna, grabbing her by the hand.

"Excuse us, Jack, we need to talk... in private."

Once they were out of earshot from Jack, the two siblings began silently whispering discourse about the situation.

"No, Anna, no! I will not do it!"

"You have to, sis, you made a promise to mom!"

"But this is Jackson Overland Frost we're talking about!"

"Elsa, he's just a boy."

"He is not just a boy! He's supposed to hate me!"

"It's your own fault, Elsa! You should have known he liked you!"

"You knew it, too? How come you never told me!?"

"You never asked."

"That's besides the point!"

Their mother peeked from an adjoining corner, "Elsa, Anna, what are you doing here?"

Elsa ran up to her with pleading eyes, "Mom, please, I can't go through with this. I just can't!"

She shook her head, "No, Elsa, you made a promise, and I know how much promises mean to you. You can't chicken out of this."

Elsa pouted, no matter how much she wanted to, she could never break a promise, her personal belief that people who couldn't keep them were the worst sort of people winning over her selfish impulse; besides, she could never say no to her mother.

Giving in, she made her way back to the living room, ready to face the consequences (not like she had a choice).

Jack stood up on his feet as his mother, sitting in the living room, motioned him to; he still hadn't an inkling of what was going on.

"Go on, Elsa, fulfill your promise."

Elsa stood in front of Jack, doing her absolute best to look as composed as possible even when her whole inner being was being split in twain.

Jack raised a brow, seeing the crack in Elsa's facade but still having no idea what was happening.

"Jack," she started, "Please close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Elsa's snap caught Jack off guard and he did as told.

_Might as well get this over with._ Elsa thought; taking on last deep breath, she reached out, puckered her lips, and the moment that came after sent bolts of divine judgment (not electricity) through both the little snow angels.

Jack's eyes popped open in surprise, his mouth ajar just a teeny bit and his lips twitching ever so slightly.

Elsa ran away as fast as possible to hide her cherry-red embarrassment. Their mothers, and Anna, simply had a good laugh of how everything was resolved.

Later, as Jack and his mother prepared to leave, Jack glanced up to see Elsa peeking from her window on the upper floor. Smiling a genuine smile, and not one signifying his playful antics, he waved at her.

Elsa couldn't tell the difference, "I hate you, Jackson Overland Frost!"

She shut the window and left Jack perplexed as Anna strode towards him to bid him farewell.

"What's her problem?"

Anna shrugged, "Beats me."

* * *

**First Love**

**Jack – Age 17 : Elsa – Age 16**

Jack was slumped in his personal gameroom, playing a multiplayer battle with his friends on Uncharted 3 for the PS3.

A knock came on the door, it was his mother.

"Jack, honey?"

He decided to leave the game since his team wasn't going to win anyway by the looks of it, he turned to look at his mother.

"Yes, mom?"

"Please take care of your sister, I'm going out to the movies with some friends."

Jack nodded, "Sure mom."

After she left, Jack went to check on his sister, who wasn't in her bedroom. Pondering where she could be, he called out her name and started looking through the house for any sign of her.

He glanced into his room and was shocked to find his little sister staring at a picture, a very important picture, and the fact she had the audacity to step into his room and take his prized possession...

He didn't know what came over him next.

"What do you think you're doing in my room!?"

Jack's sister looked up in shock, surprised that her brother was there, as well as angry.

"Jack! I... I didn't mean to, I was just messing around..."

He was having none of it from her, "You know you're not supposed to come in here without my permission! Get out!"

She didn't, instead, she was nearly in tears, "Why!? Why can't I come into your room, Jack? Why do you shut me out?!"

Jack finally snapped out of his rage, realizing what he had done, he was dumbfounded, what was the matter with him?

"Hey, sis," he said, softly and calmly, "I'm sorry..."

She didn't reply, she was in tears, and Jack did like what any real big brother did, he offered her a nice, long hug. This sudden display of affection after his outburst caught her by surprise, but she didn't mind, for once she was happy Jack wasn't being such a sourpuss.

"Come here, sit down with me."

She did as told, and after she calmed down, Jack picked up the photo she was holding; it contained no one but a young, pretty platinum blonde little girl.

"Who is she, Jack?" his sister asked; she was curious about the mystery girl in Jack's photo, she had never heard of her before, but Jack was clearly very sensitive when it came to her.

"She's... someone special," was all he replied.

"Is she..." she paused a moment, "...Is she your girlfriend?"

Jack sighed, "I wish... no, she's just a friend, a very dear friend..."

Jack's sister wasn't buying it, "Jack... do you love her?"

Jack stared at his sister, as though about to ask if she was serious about it, which she was.

"Of course I do..."

"Then... what are you so testy about?"

Perhaps it was time to finally let this sensation, this bitter sting of pain be felt by someone other than himself.

"She..." he began, trying not to crack as he began recounting, "...found someone else."

"Someone else?"

"She met him when she started studying in England, some guy named Hans."

"You didn't try and stop her?"

Jack shook his head, "We were close friends, but she never considered me someone whom she would spend romantic dinner dates with." He laid back on his bed, "To be honest, I couldn't help but feel a little... torn up, when I was told all about it."

Jack's little sister wrapped her little arms around her big brother, "Don't worry about her, Jack. Maybe she was never meant for you..."

Her words stung at Jack ever so slightly, "But..."

"But..." she said at almost the same time, "...If you truly, honestly believe she is the only person who could bring you eternal happiness, then I hope for your sake, she will come to her senses."

Jack wanted to scoff at such a silly notion. Hope, as they say, is the first step on the road to disappointment.

Would he risk it though? Inaction brought him more pain than saying something, anything to let her know he loved her as more than a friend.

(Half a world away)

Elsa was humming a cheerful tune as she did her hair. Tonight was a special night, and nothing, she thought, would spoil it.

Just then, her cellphone flashed and vibrated, she plucked it off the table to the side and answered it, revealing it to be Hans, her current boyfriend.

"Hi, Hans, anything up?"

Anna, who was walking down the hallway in their apartment (or flat, as the Brits call it) to her neighbor and boyfriend, Kristoff, when she overheard Elsa's conversation.

"But... Hans, you said... I understand."

Elsa stepped out of her room as soon as she was done, seeing her sister, she put on the best smile she could.

"Oh, Anna, I didn't see you there."

"Hey, Elsa, did something happen? I heard you and Hans talking to each other."

"Oh, um... nothing happened, just wanted to talk to me about our project next week, is all."

"Sure..." Anna took note of the shakiness in her voice.

"Anyway, I gotta go, Hans is expecting me over at the park," She turned on her heel and exited the flat, but not before bidding her sister a "see you later."

Something about the situation felt off. Returning to her room, Anna put on a purple overcoat and green beanie and stopped by Kristoff's room before leaving.

"Hey love," she said as she walked in, pecking him gently on the cheek, "Something came up so I have to step out a little bit."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine, it's not that far, but thanks anyway." Anna waved at him goodbye as she exited the door and walked down to the ground floor of the flat.

"Elsa's not fooling me," she thought, "That phone call took the wind right out of her sails."

Anna proceeded through the cold, windy park in a nondescript neighborhood of Oxford, looking for Elsa. She ducked behind a hedge when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her sister, sitting down on a stone bench all by her lonesome. The cold never bothered her, but there was another kind of chill going through Elsa at that moment – the chill of being left alone.

Just as he had for the past month, Hans was too busy with "things" and had to cancel his date with Elsa, again.

Gathering up the courage to face her, Anna bent down from her hiding spot so she would be in view, "Elsa?"

Elsa looked up to see Anna from behind the hedge, "Oh, hi, Anna. What are you doing here?"

"I just thought you'd like some company."

"Oh..." she sighed, "What makes you think I needed company?"

"Elsa... he left you out to dry again, didn't he?"

"Anna, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Elsa... this is the sixth time he's left you in the dust." Anna couldn't stand her sister's loneliness, she pondered why Elsa insists in staying in a relationship which clearly wasn't going anywhere, "Elsa, you can't live like this, he can't keep holding you up like this anymore."

Elsa sighed, as much as she wanted to, she didn't want to leave Hans, she had put too much faith in this relationship.

Anna took her hands in hers, "Elsa, let's go back to the flat."

(Burgess, a few days later)

Jack had been corresponding with Anna ever since she told him about Elsa's romantic fling with Hans, she had been telling him about how Hans has, for some reason, been ditching her for the past month.

Chatting on Yahoo Messenger, we take a look at their exchange.

**Anna:** Jack, I can't stand her being alone like this.

**Jack:** I know, Anna, but what can I do? I'm here in Burgess and you're both all the way over there in Oxford.

**Anna:** Well, I don't know, think of something, get her a gift, a letter, anything. Jack, I know she doesn't say it, but she needs you.

**Jack:** What do you mean?

Anna began to explain how, whenever Hans left her out to dry, Elsa would, surprisingly, go on an absent-minded ramble about comparing Hans with Jack. Anna never pointed it out before but after being left out by Hans yet again, Elsa started talking about her old childhood bully-turned-friend.

Anna believed that, in spite of Elsa's insistence to the contrary, she misses Jack. As Jack continued speaking with her, a spark of hope began to ignite in his heart, maybe... maybe this was his chance?

An idea was formulating in his head, he was currently working as an apprentice with the local toymaker, Mr. North. Perhaps it was time to put his newfound skills to the test.

(Days Later)

Elsa returned back to her flat, putting the kettle on the stove and pulling out a box of teabags, after a hectic day in college.

Anna knocked on her door, "Elsa? Are you back yet?"

"Come on in, Anna!"

The door opened and a familiar strawberry blonde sibling came strolling right inside.

"Hey, sis, how are you doing?"

"I'm all right, just trying to relax. My instructor asked us to write prose for next week."

"Cool, cool. By the way, you got something in the mail, I think you might like it."

Elsa raised her brow as Anna produced a tiny package, "I just came in to tell you that before I go with Kristoff tonight, I've been waiting for it for a while now."

"Okay?"

"Let's just say it's from a special somebody who's been thinking about you for a long, long time."

A blonde-haired man peered through the open door, "Anna, are you ready to go?"

Anna smiled towards him, "Be there in just a minute, Kris! Anyway, Elsa, I hope you like this little something."

After all was said and done, Anna left her sister's room, following Kristoff to their date.

Elsa brewed her tea, and after taking in the soothing warm brew, turned her attention to her notebook, reclining into her chair and trying to come up with some kind of prose for her class.

"Now let's see... what should I write about?"

Elsa spent the next fifteen minutes trying to come up with some kind of subject matter for her prose; as with all writers, coming up with a subject imposed on you by your school was a challenge (we've all been there).

Tired, she turned towards the package Anna left behind.

"I wonder who would've wanted to give me a gift?"

Examining the package, her eyes widened at the name of the sender taped to the side.

_Jack O. Frost_

"Jack?" Elsa began undoing the small package delicately, opening a few flaps and pulling out a strange object wrapped in paper. Once she removed it, out came an ornate red and green music box; curious, she opened it and soon she was surrounded by a serene, soothing melody.

**(A/N: The tune on the music box is _Xenogears – Faraway Promise_, if you're wondering, it's a really soothing tune)**

A letter came with the package just underneath the music box. Opening it, Elsa read the familiar handwriting of her dear old friend, heartstrings were tugging as nostalgia crept up the fibers of her being.

* * *

_Hi Elsa,_

_ I've been speaking with your sister about your situation, and I gotta say, your current boyfriend is a real jerk. You deserve better than that, Elsa, which is why I'm sending you this letter to let you know you don't have to stay in a relationship that doesn't work. Anyway, I'm always around on the net if you need to chat or anything, see ya._

_Jack_

* * *

A smile she didn't know she was making curved on her features, signals to her brain telling her something she had been withholding for so long.

Hans said he loved her, but he never shares his attention whenever she wanted, even when she asked.

Jack was always a mean bully, but at least he always showered her with attention, bad or otherwise. Elsa recalled the words her mother spoke of long ago, how Jack, the salt of her earth, liked her.

Maybe she was right.

She knew now what to write for her prose...

(Elsa's Class)

It was Elsa's turn to stand on the podium and recite her prose to the class. Elsa couldn't help but feel nervous, she wrote her piece when she felt emboldened by Jack's letter, now she wasn't so sure.

She cleared her throat before standing on the podium so everyone could listen, "Everyone, this piece..." she took in a deep breath, "...this piece, was written for a certain someone very dear to me. You could say he's... my significant other."

Everyone started whispering to each other in hushed voices. From another end of the room, Hans was smiling and gave a thumbs up to Elsa, thinking she was talking about him, oh how wrong he was.

Elsa took another deep breath, before continuing, "My significant other... who lives half a world away, and his name is... Jack Frost."

(Burgess)

Jack was chatting with Elsa, for the first time in a long, long, long while. It felt positively liberating, to be able to talk to someone you've cherished but never seen in a long while once again. Elsa was giggling, recounting the reactions of her classmates when she told them about the prose, and who it was dedicated to.

**Jack:** I still can't believe you did that in front of everyone!

**Elsa:** What? There was no way I was letting Hans get away with it anymore!

**Jack:** Well, either way, I'm glad you're happy with your choices, Elsa.

**Elsa:** I owe it all to you, Jack. You know none of this would be possible.

**Jack:** Well, happy to be of service, Elsa.

**Elsa:** Oh, hold on, somebody knocked.

Elsa stepped from her sofa and moved towards the door, she looked at the peephole and saw Hans standing outside. Opening the door, Elsa pulled out a nonchalant face, any and all pretense of feelings for her ex-boyfriend gone like the wind.

"Hey, Elsa, so um... what was that all about? You know, earlier in class today?"

"What of it, Hans?"

"You didn't really mean any of that, did you?"

It would seem Hans didn't get the message, "Hans, I meant every single word of it."

"Elsa," he started to look desperate, "You can't be serious..."

"Oh, I'm not serious?" Elsa was starting to get that angry look in her eye, "You have been leaving me to dry after promising to take me on a date for six times; and for what? So you can hang out and have lagers with your buddies?"

Hans was just about to say something, but Elsa stopped him with a finger.

"You said you were going to take this relationship seriously when we first started. So far, nothing you've done has been serious. So, you can just take your sugary words and fancy sideburns," and she said this last part with emphasis, "and leave, because we are through!" She slammed the door shut in his face.

Leaning against the door, Elsa took a deep, satisfying breath, feeling proud of herself, "Damn, that felt good!"

* * *

**True Love**

**Jack – Age 23 : Elsa – Age 22**

Jack stood in front of the Arendelle house, his hands coolly tucked into his pockets. He pressed the door bell and was waiting for a certain someone to come greet him.

After finishing her studies in the UK, the Arendelle family moved back to Burgess, and since then, they have never left again. Good thing too, Elsa hated to admit that England was a bit droll, not to mention Hans never stopped pestering her until she finally left, leaving Hans without any means of tracking her down.

The door flung open and standing before him was his platinum-blonde snow angel, Elsa.

"Hey, beautiful," he said with a smirk.

"You are so lame, Jack" Elsa replied with a smile.

He couldn't help it, love makes you many things, among them, cheesiness.

"Anyway," Elsa stepped by his side and moved along with him to his car, "Where are you taking me today?"

"You'll see, it's a surprise I've been planning for some time now."

Elsa had mixed opinions about surprises, on the one hand, there were the surprises which were fun, heartfelt, and inspired happiness in all involved. On the other hand, there were other, sneaky surprises usually meaning pranks and the like, and Elsa, though good-humored, was in no mood for Jack's silly pranks.

She was surprised when they arrived at their old treehouse that he, his sister and Anna used to play in. Jack beckoned her to come inside, telling her that she would enjoy what she would find inside.

Climbing in, Elsa looked to Jack who stood by a corner, a big, fat happy grin on his face.

"Look behind you, Elsa."

Elsa turned around and saw a most breathtaking sight: Glued to the opposing wall were literally hundreds of photographs, photographs of Jack and Elsa taken from throughout their lives, neatly arranged and formed into a beautiful, utterly perfect snowflake on the wall.

"Jack... this is... amazing."

Jack knelt on one knee, "I wouldn't think so."

"But what could be more-" Elsa felt her breath taken yet again, twice in a row, when Jack knelt before her with a little black box bearing a beautiful, silver ring with a polished turquoise inlaid in intricately carved fractal patterns on the ring.

Jack took in another breath, before finally summoning the courage to tell his beloved that which has been standing upon the precipice of his tongue.

"Elsa, my dear... when you left me so many years ago, I never felt so completely empty. To this day I blame myself for chasing you away..."

Elsa shook her head, "Jack... it couldn't be helped, my parents..."

Jack cut in, he wanted to let Elsa hear the full story, "Regardless, Elsa... I'm sorry for being such an ass to you before. Will you..." he gulped as he struggled to find the word, "...forgive me for what I had done... and join me as my wife?"

Elsa fought back the tears, tears of joy that threatened to erupt over Jack's sappy display of affection. She couldn't help it, anyone would have given the circumstance.

"Yes, Jack, I do. I would love nothing more."

(Four weeks later)

Jack paced in his personal room inside the chapel, running a hand through his hair as sweat dripped through his pores like a leaky faucet. He was prepared for this day, he was certain of it, everything about this day, every facet that would lead to the best wedding of his life, every item to be catered at the banquet later, every preparation made for their honeymoon; everything was in place, everything!

So why was it that he was nervous beyond reconciliation?

Well, as Kristoff, aka "The Love Expert" says, "You can only ever be fifty percent ready for everything life throws at you."

Jack continued pacing like mad, drilling potholes in the floor; if he had known marriage involved so much anxiety, he would have rehearsed a thousand times more, gone over the menus a dozen times a day every four hours, checked, double-checked, and re-checked his honeymoon preparations. Jack loved many things, but worrying was not one of them, and because he was never quite good at it as he thought, it bugged him to no end.

Meanwhile, in Elsa's personal dressing room, she was looking over herself in the mirror, her hair styled into that free-spirited do with the braid to the side which Jack was so fond of, Elsa figured there was no other way she should go walking down the aisle. A knock, and an open door later, Elsa's mother strode into the room to check up on her.

"Elsa, dear, are you all right?"

"Yes mom."

She walked up to her daughter, a proud smile etched on her face as she placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders.

"Today is the big day, Elsa. How do you feel?"

Elsa sighed, "To be perfectly honest, I don't feel ready, mother."

"Why, dear?"

Elsa shrugged, "I don't know, this all feels too good to be true... like I'm in a dream I don't ever want to wake up from."

Her mother leaned in close until their faces were side-by-side, mirroring each others in an almost uncanny way.

"Elsa, let me tell you something; I felt the same way the day I married your father, and I felt terrified because of what would happen in the years that followed our marriage. You could say I wanted time to freeze so that I would remain in that wonderful moment for all eternity, without ever having to worry for what the future held."

Elsa noticed the fondness in her voice, as though some very dear and precious memory returned to her, "But then I remembered what he told me to allay all my fears: That marriage was simply the first step of a new beginning for the both of us, and if I had let my fears overcome me, then I never would have had you and Anna. Without his kind words to guide me, I would never have experienced the life I have now." She gave her daughter a big, tight hug, "I know without a shadow of a doubt that Jack will guide you through thick and thin; he is a good man, Elsa, I can see it in the purity of his eyes. He will always love you, even when the world comes to an end."

"Mother..." tears were streaming down her face, such heartfelt words struck a chord in Elsa so deep she simply didn't know what else to say. So instead of saying something, she reached out and gave her mother a big, equally heartfelt hug. Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said, her mother had spoken what needed to be said, and that was enough...

(The Aisle)

Jack waited anxiously at the altar, twiddling his thumbs behind his back. He turned back to the gathered group of people.

On the groom's side were his mother, his sister, his mentor Mr. North, his young neighbor Jamie, Jamie's family, including his little sister Sophie; His mom's best friend, Fiona, and her husband Shrek, Jack's old highschool instructor Mr. Peabody and his adopted son, Sherman, and his assorted highschool friends and "partners-in-crime" - Miguel, Tulio, Sinbad, Hiccup, Astrid, Bunnymund, Sandy and Toothiana.

On the bride's side were, of course, Elsa's mother, her sister Anna, Anna's husband Kristoff, Elsa's uncle Thomas and Aunt Primrose, their daughter and Elsa's cousin Rapunzel, Rapunzel's spouse Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert, the family friend Fergus and Elinor DunBroch, and their children, Merida, Hubert, Hamish and Harris. Their other family friends, Mrs. Tamora Calhoun, her husband Felix, and the Arendelle sisters' old friend Naveen and Tiana.

(_A/N: Not counting Elsa's dad who is going to give her away, that should be a total of eighteen characters per side_)

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this_

The sound of "Wedding March" broke the hushed whispers of the crowd as Elsa came loping down the aisle, her father at her side, ready to bestow his beloved daughter to the man who would cherish her as much as he did.

As she walked closer, Jack could better take in Elsa's wedding dress – a majestic gown woven of heliotrope pink with glittering sequins arranged in intricate snowflake and flower shapes, illustrating multiple shades of Elsa's character.

(**A/N:**Description of the dress is based on a fanart of Elsa wearing pink, it's really pretty if you happen to chance upon it)

Seeing her coming towards him with a warm smile and that shimmering, wintry sparkle in her eye melted not just his heart, but all the worries, anxieties, fears for the future, and hesitations.

Standing before the minister who would bind them together in holy matrimony, Jack and Elsa couldn't help but glance towards each other, the flow of time reduced to a snail's pace as they began imagining what they would do with their lives after all of this was over.

They would have their own house and their own lives, maybe start a family, grow old together as they watch their children and their children's children pass on the torch; it was the best feeling, and all of that in the span of a few minutes in their heads.

"If anyone is in the belief that these two should not be wed, say so now or forever hold your peace..."

No objections.

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of Pennsylvania, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jack and Elsa blushed, as their faces inched closer together. The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step, as the old saying goes.

When Jack and Elsa's lips met, the first step had just been accomplished.

(A few days later)

An irritating beeping sound began to make its rounds in a darkened room.

Elsa, stirring awake from bed, glanced with partially closed eyes at the alarm clock next to the bed.

"7:30... still too early."

She clicked the button that shushed the noisy alarm and rested her head back on the unclad, lean-muscled torso next to her, who began to stir awake after a few minutes.

"Elsa...?" Jack said as he stifled a yawn.

"Go back to sleep, Jack... it's still too early..."

He adjusted himself slightly so he could dip down to kiss Elsa's blonde locks, "If you say so, Elsa."

Don't hate yourself in the morning, sleep till noon, so says Jack. Elsa was always amused, but pleasantly so, by Jack's hilarious but surprisingly sound personal philosophies.

"Hey, Elsa?"

Elsa mumbled in response.

"We're married now, right?"

"Jack... what kind of a question is that?"

"I'm still in a minor state of disbelief, is all."

Elsa sighed, but responded, "Of course we are, silly... you said so yourself when we drove off after the banquet – 'This is going to be the first day of the rest of our lives.'"

"I did say that... didn't I?"

"Yes you did... now go back to sleep. This may be the start of those days, but I'd much rather sleep in right now."

"All right, all right..." Jack said with a chuckle, "Sleep tight, Snowflake."

Elsa grinned slightly at the sound of her pet nickname, "Sleep tight, Frosty." she replied jokingly.

Life with Jack was going to be good, Elsa thought. Nothing would spoil her newfound happiness, nothing.

* * *

**Lost Love**

**Jack – DECEASED : Elsa – Age 78**

It was winter in Burgess.

A young man with platinum-blonde hair and a small streak of silver highlight from his wild-style hair was casually strolling down the quiet neighborhood of his old childhood home, finally coming to a stop by a fairly large, two-story house set within a well-maintained garden with tasteful topiary and neatly trimmed trees.

He proceeded along the granite stone path leading to the door, sounding the doorbell and swaying about waiting for a response.

A call from the other side could be heard, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Sigmund!" He replied.

The door opened and a young woman with blond hair stood before him, a friendly smile forming on her lips, "Cousin Siggy, you made it!" she gave a tight hug at her cousin, gesturing him to come inside.

"I was just getting ready to make dinner for everyone, Gustaf should be along in a few minutes, have a seat in the living room."

"Will do, thanks Agatha."

As he walked into the room, he saw an old couple sitting over the reclining chair, one of them an elderly but well-built old man with graying blond hair, and sitting on his lap was an equally old strawberry-blonde lady resting peacefully on top of him. The elder man stirred awake and looked about the room, eventually catching glimpse of Sigmund.

"Well... fancy meeting you here, nephew."

Sigmund smiled, "It's good to be back, Uncle Kris."

The woman on his torso began to stir, "What's... what's going on, Kristoff?"

"Anna, Sigmund's come home," he smiled a homely smile at his wife. Anna lit up at the sound of her nephew's name and looked across the room, seeing Sigmund sit by the rattan chair by the center of the room, her lips curved into a smile at the sight of him.

"Oh, Siggy, you've grown," she shuffled off of Kristoff, picking up a cane and walking towards Sigmund, stumbling slightly as she got close, Sigmund held her arm for support.

"Careful, Auntie, you know you're not supposed to strain yourself."

"Nonsense... I can take care of myself whenever I want." she cupped her nephew's face in her hands, still smiling brightly, "Look at you, so handsome and athletic. Elsa would be proud."

"Thank you, Auntie, by the way, where is my mother?"

"Oh, she's doing fine, she's upstairs in her room."

"May I see her?"

"Sure, follow me," she turned back to Kristoff, "Dear, I'll be back in a few, you don't mind, do you?"

Kristoff shook his head, "Not at all, take your time, honey."

Anna and Sigmund got at the base of the stairs, the former getting on a stair lift to help bring her upstairs.

"It's been so long since you've visited, I think Elsa will be very happy to see you."

"I'm sure she will," Sigmund's expression slowly turned into one of grave seriousness, "By the way, does she... know about it?"

Anna's expression remained a soft smile, but it was clear there was something beneath the surface by the sound of her voice, "She's... well, she's known for quite some time, but I think she's learned to accept it."

"I see..."

Anna took note of the mix of sorrow and joy in his voice, "You sound as if you have mixed feelings about all of this."

He nodded, "I do... but I want to know for a certainty."

Elsa was suffering from terminal cancer, doctors state she hadn't long to live, at best a few more months, but who knows for certain? Anna and the rest of the family spent their remaining days with her, making her final moments on Earth as happy as possible.

Sigmund had come to see to his mother one final time before she left the world of the living.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Anna slowly walked towards a familiar white door, gently knocking on the painted lumber, "Elsa? You have a visitor."

"Who is it, Anna?"

"It's Sigmund, he's come to visit."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Anna. Could you let him in? The door's unlocked."

Sigmund opened the door while Anna decided to return downstairs, "I'll leave you two alone for a sec, I know you'd like to have time to yourselves."

Sigmund entered and caught sight of his mother, sitting by a corner on a rocking chair, looking up at him from an old photo album.

"Hi, mom."

"It's so nice to see you again, Sigmund. Please, come closer."

Sigmund stepped closer, able to make out his mother better. Her platinum blonde hair was starting to fade to gray, her face lined by wrinkles and other marks of age; her vision was starting to get bad, so she wore a pair of John Lennon eyeglasses, yet in spite of everything, she was still the same Elsa Arendelle who lived, breathed, and slept as she had for decades.

"So Sigmund, I take it you've been doing well?"

"More or less..."

"Good, good... now you haven't had any recent injuries, have you? I know you're line of work can be quite... what's the word? Physically taxing."

Sigmund, by the way, was a professional Hollywood stuntman and daredevil. He may look like his mother, but he had his father's boldness and taste for adventure and adrenaline. It was only natural his mother be worried about her son taking on such a dangerous occupation.

"Don't worry, mom, I may be an adrenaline junkie, but I'm not crazy."

"You'd better not," she said snappily, "Young people these days, they have their whole lives ahead of them, they shouldn't be allowed to risk it so soon, when life still holds so much opportunity for them."

"I know, mom. Which is why I decided to come visit."

Elsa began to rise from her seat, Sigmund helping her as she was getting up.

"Thank you, Sigmund, you're always such a dear."

As soon as she was up, Elsa took one thorough look at her son.

"Look at you, it's like I'm looking at a mirror, but you have Jack's sparkle in your eyes."

"You're never going to stop talking about him, are you, mom?"

"Of course not, Sigmund, though you were still so young when he..." painful memories began intruding upon Elsa, choking her words, "He..."

"Mom, relax, just breathe, slowly..."

She did as told, and seemed to calm down, "Thank you, Sigmund... anyway, I believe you know."

Sigmund knew the story very well, how fate cruelly cut his father's life short.

It was a warm, sunny summer day. Jack and Elsa left young Sigmund in the care of Anna and Kristoff, deciding to pay a visit to her cousin Rapunzel for two days. Just before they boarded their car to head back home to Burgess, Jack had found a tiny little coat button on the ground, which he claimed was good luck. Elsa told him to leave the button alone, but Jack followed his gut and picked it up anyway.

For some reason, Elsa felt unusually irritated at Jack's show of defiance, and it flared into outright hostility while driving. Their argument cost them both dearly when Jack, in the middle of a spat with Elsa, swerved violently to avoid a truck that showed up just behind a sharp turn up some mountains, eventually breaking past the collision barriers and dangling precariously over the cliff.

Jack, after some careful maneuvering inside the car, carefully managed to get Elsa out before the car tipped over and fell, taking him along with it. By the time help arrived, Jack was in critical condition, and although he was rushed to a hospital, he had lost both legs and suffered major brain damage, reduced to a vegetative state and maintained by life support.

At this point, Elsa's life began to fall apart.

_Denial..._

She couldn't face the reality of it all, so she tried as best as possible to maintain a semblance of normalcy, acting as though the accident never happened. She talked and interacted with Jack as though he were perfectly functioning and active.

Her extended family made sure to act similarly, or else risk Elsa's unprovoked wrath. But it didn't work, the harder she tried, the more reality reinforced the irreconcilable situation she was cast into.

_Anger..._

Elsa started becoming more and more irritable, she started taking her anger out on everyone. Poor Sigmund could no longer recognize the mother he once loved and for a time lived with his aunt Anna and uncle Kristoff.

Elsa's relationship with her in-laws wasn't any better, especially her husband's younger sibling; she would get into verbal fights with Jack's sister, a heated blame-game where Elsa would blame Jack for picking up the "stupid button" that got him in the wheelchair in the first place and his little sister becoming incensed with Elsa's insensitivity, it culminated in Elsa being placed under house arrest after brutally beating up the little Frost after a particularly heated quarrel. Ever since, the Frost family moved out of Burgess and never spoke with Elsa again.

Eventually, Elsa came to the realization that her irrational anger at Jack that day was what was now destroying her from within.

Pulling herself together, Elsa made efforts to reverse the situation and salvage her reputation and her life.

_Bargaining..._

Elsa began spending her entire fortune, taking loans, and even "requisitioning" money from her own family, all to find some means of finding a cure for Jack's paralysis.

She looked to self-proclaimed medical experts, spiritual healers, and even experimental sciences trying to bring Jack back from the brink of death. No cost was too great, she reasoned, if she could just find a way to bring him back, hoping against hope that she can still reclaim the life she once had with her beloved.

It took a whole year before her family finally caught on to what she was doing. Anna, Kristoff and Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle came to visit Elsa at her home one day, only to discover that Elsa was now bankrupt, homeless and partially insane.

They took care of Jack in her place while Elsa was sent to a mental hospital to recuperate.

_Depression..._

As Elsa was undergoing therapy, she was overcome with an overwhelming torrent of guilt and melancholy.

Tormenting her in her deepest, darkest nightmares was the scene of the day Jack lost his limbs and his mind, and the beginning of the end of the world for Elsa.

She took to slamming her head against the walls, and had to be forcibly restrained from harming herself by mobs of hospital orderlies.

"Let me go!" she would shout, "Let me go! It's all my fault! I'm the one who did this to him! Please, let me go! I can't live like this anymore!"

Elsa tried everything to kill herself, or at least inflict harm on herself. Like swallowing the bones of her meal in an attempt at self-asphyxiation, resulting in a new set of meals with little chance for choking herself.

Once she nearly pulled out her own eyeballs with her bare hands, making it necessary to tie her up when she was left alone and sedate her when she needed to sleep.

It went on and on for nearly a year, with the occasional visit by her family to check up on her, sometimes giving her updates on Jack, who wasn't going anywhere.

_Acceptance..._

One night, Elsa had a dream, a strange, surreal experience where she was visited by Jack, who told her that she had no reason to hate herself for what she had done. That she simply has to accept the fact that at this point, he was a lost cause and that Elsa should simply move forward with her life.

She refused, citing that, as his wife, she should never give up on him; and she maintained that stance until Jack began telling her about his thoughts as he watched, helplessly, as Elsa was being torn apart by her grief. He began to tell her of his own guilt, watching as Elsa's whole world fell apart because of him. He wanted nothing more than to die so that the anguish he was causing her would end.

She argues with the Dream Jack, but in the end, she realized he had a point. In spite of all her denial, something in her knew that he did all of this because he loved her with all his heart, and if ending his life so that Elsa could reclaim hers was to be his final, greatest expression of his devotion and commitment to her, then who was she to deny her beloved his final wish?

After she was finally released from the hospital, the very first thing she did was make preparations for Jack's funeral.

Some time beforehand, Elsa decided to spend time with Jack one final time, talking a one-sided conversation with him, recalling all of the good times they had with their photo album, a precious collection of memories she never, ever parted with before pulling the plug.

At the time of the funeral, many people came to see Jack's final departure to the hereafter, including the Frosts, who came back to express their profound gratitude and granting Elsa their forgiveness after all this time.

One by one, all of Jack's friends, family, and in-laws bid their final farewells, some bursting to tears, others slowly breaking apart like a leaking dam.

As she held his cold dead hands, taking one last look at his serene face, Elsa began to cry, and contrary to the rest of those who had come, she did so out of joy; Elsa had already shed her tears of sorrow, since, at that moment, she was happy; for even in death, Jack brought a smile to her heart. She could think of no other instance of dead men doing the same. Funerals were supposed to be sad, and this one was no different, but there was also something about it that held a deeper, more profound meaning to Elsa that no one could have guessed.

As long as there were people who remembered him, Jack would always be there. Most people, when recalling him, would speak in remembrance of how he died; but for Elsa, her son, and the Frosts, however, they chose instead to remember how he lived, and his final, selfless sacrifice.

If not for his final sacrifice, Sigmund would have grown up without a mother.

If not for his final sacrifice, the Frosts would have never forgiven Elsa.

If not for his final sacrifice, Elsa would live a fate worse than death.

He gave them a brighter, happier future, and he would never be forgotten.

(Later)

After watching another one of Sigmund's crazy stunt videos which involved, among other things, riding inside a taxi cab falling from the tropopause at terminal velocity, barely jumping out in time and opening his parachute as it collided with a giant petroleum tank and exploding, it was time for the whole family to gather around for dinner.

"I'll go grab my mom." said Sigmund, rushing upstairs to fetch Elsa.

"Better hurry!" Gustaf, Sigmund's cousin and Agatha's brother, exclaimed, "Before I eat the last of the ham!"

"Haha, Gus, you'd better not touch it or I will kill you!" Sigmund said jokingly, before entering Elsa's room and saw her lying down, probably taking a nap.

"Hey mom, dinner's ready, come on."

No response.

"Come on mom, you may be old but you need your nourishment." he shook her.

Silence.

"Mom? Mom, wake up..."

The onset of panic began to start in him.

"Mom...?"

(Two years later)

Sigmund walked to a pair of graves in a lonely cemetery in the middle of Burgess.

As he did for the past two years, he visited his parents' graves, sighing resignedly as he came face to face with the familiar brass-carved labels of Jack and Elsa Frost.

He graciously placed a flower at the base of their headstones, and sat down next to them.

"Must get kinda lonely out here, huh?" He said with a hearty laugh, pulling out a little stainless steel flask of whiskey, downing some before pulling out his mother's old photo album.

He shifted through the old photos, from their childhood up to their age of deaths, Jack and Elsa preserved a life of fulfillment, happiness and hopes. Sigmund smiled as he recalled the stories his mother would fondly recollect with him.

As he turned to the last page, he saw four photos that seemed to speak out more than the rest.

The first picture was a picture of Jack and Elsa when they were children, he ruined the shot with a prank he pulled on Elsa at the last minute with a toy snake. Captioned were the words, "He wasn't always nice, but he was always there."

The second was her highschool in the UK, next to a stranger with auburn hair and ugly sideburns, his face crossed out with red permanent marker. It was captioned with "This never happened."

Sigmund chuckled.

The third was their wedding photo, captioned with "I was afraid of what came after my wedding, but with my mother's words and Jack's loving smile, I had no regrets."

The fourth and final photo was a picture she took of herself and Jack, in his vegetative state, just before Elsa retired him forever.

Captioned were the words, "One day, my love, one day..."

Sigmund looked back at his parents' tombstones, his lips curving into a smile of mixed sadness and happiness.

"This is what you wanted, right mom?"

* * *

**Eternal Love**

**Jack – DECEASED : Elsa – DECEASED**

**(This last part shall be a songfic; title is _Xenogears – Small Two Pieces_, Vocals by Joanne Hogg, Music by Mitsuda Yasunori, I recommend listening to it, it will rip out you apart at the feels)**

Elsa awoke to find herself in a seemingly empty tundra, surrounded by endless snow and frost, yet she felt no cold at all.

She wandered aimlessly, lost in the massive expanse of winter before her.

**Run through the cold of the night**

**as passion burns in your heart.**

Suddenly, the scenery before her shifted into a panorama of her memories.

**Ready to fight, a knife held close by your side.**

**Like a proud wolf alone in the dark,**

**with eyes that watch the world;**

She first saw Jack, in their youth, protecting her from other bullies as they grew up in Burgess.

**And my name like a shadow**

**on the face of the moon.**

...And then to memories of the day she and her family left Burgess for the UK, and the look on Jack's young face as she left...

**Broken mirror, a million shades of light,**

**the old echo fades away,**

**but just you and I**

**can find the answer**

**and then we can run to the end of the world.**

**We can run to the end... of the world.**

After that, the memories fast-forwarded to her teenage life in the UK.

**Cold fire clenched to my heart**

**in the blue of night,**

The night Hans left her in the cold, an ugly memory of a false romance.

**Torn by this pain, I paint your name in sound;**

The day of her prose about Jack

**And the girl of the dawn, with eyes of blue and angel wings,**

**The songs of the season are her only crown.**

Her marching down the aisle, fond memories of matrimony bringing joy.

**Broken mirror, a million shades of light,**

**the old echo fades away,**

**but just you and I**

**can find the answer**

**and then we can run to the end of the world.**

**We can run to the end... of the world.**

Her memories now turned to her life as Jack's wife.

**We met in the mist of morning,**

**and parted deep in the night.**

The day of the accident replayed, plaguing her with that awful memory once more.

**Broken sword and shield and tears that never fall,**

**but run through the heart.**

More scenes, her descent to madness, anger, and self-deprecation...

**Washed away by the darkest water.**

...only to fade to the day of his funeral, the day he gave himself to save her life, and deliver hope to her broken soul.

**The world is peaceful and still.**

**(Insert really awesome soft melody here)**

The memories faded, and soon a new figure emerged from the light.

Jack

A thousand different emotions waged silent war within the confines of her soul.

Sadness

Joy

Despair

Hope

Suffering

Pleasure

Guilt

Peace

**Broken mirror, a million shades of light.**

**The old echo fades away.**

"Hello, Elsa."

"Jack, I... it's you."

**But just you and I**

**can find the answer**

**and then we can run to the end of the world.**

"Jack... I'm sorry, so sorry, for what I had done."

He walked up to her, pulling her in a tight embrace, she returned it, unwilling to let go.

"Elsa, don't you remember what your mother told you?"

She nodded.

**We can run to the end... of the world.**

"I will love you forever..."

**Run to the end... of the world.**

"...even when the world ends."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **The longest Jelsa oneshot, or any oneshot for that matter, I have ever written.

Dedicated to these people for believing in me, and telling me I'm not a piece-of-crap fanfic writer.

**Yamakiri** – My fanfic bro.

**SaturnXK –** You are still amazing

**elleoftheboulevard** – The first person who said they liked my story that moved me to such confidence.

**Abie05 –** My darling wife, thank you so much, honey.

Credits:

_**Faraway Promise **_**and****_ Small Two Pieces –_** Yasunori Mitsuda, Square Enix

**Jack's groom's group** – Dreamworks

**Elsa's bride's group –** Disney, Pixar

So did I totally zing ya with the feels?


End file.
